mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Karolina Forbes
Karolina Forbes (May 13th, 1995) was born in Indigo Bay Virginia to Noah Forbes and Marguriette Forbes. Even from a young age she was always interested in Cheerleading. She and her father were very close when she was young. But in 2010 she and her mother were kidnapped by Xander Foster. She was starved, raped, and tortured while kidnapped by Xander. She watched him kill her mother. This left young Karolina disturbed. Even worse, her father stopped paying attention to her after that. He hated her more than anything. Xander Bloom was arrested, and imprisoned for life. But he was released during the Gemini Murders. But Cara Leigh killed him before he could do anything to Karolina. She also killed Karolina's father. Karolina eventually went on to become a Cheerleader for the Washington Redskins. She also becomes a Kindergarten Teacher. All of her students absolutely adore her. Karolina and Katrina Pierce are best friends and have been since Kindergarten. =Childhood= Growing up Karolina and her father were very close. They went to the movies once a week no matter what. He always called her his 'little princess'. Karolina looked up to her dad more than anything. In Kindergarten she befriended Katrina Pierce. The two have been best friends since. She got into cheerleading when she was just seven years old. A fact she's very proud of. She was always a Washington Redskins fan because they were so close. She and her father went to one of their games one time. It was one of her most fond memories. =High School= In High School, Karolina continued being friends with Katrina. She also joined the Cheerleading Squad and became Captain of the Freshman Cheerleading Squad. Her grades were pretty good in most of her subjects. =Kidnapping= In 2010 she and her mother were kidnapped by Xander Foster while shopping at Indigo Mall. She was tied to a bed, and made to watch as Xander raped her mother. Her mother was given date rape drugs in her water and in her food. Karolina on the other hand wasn't fed. She was however given water. She was told she needed to lose weight. When Xander discovered that her mother had her tubes tied he got pissed, and killed her. After that he began raping Karolina with her mother's corpse in sight. She was finally rescued by Chief Kendall Brody after one week of being held captive. =After the kidnapping= After the kidnapping, Karolina began having nightmares. She would refuse to eat. She would barely drink. Her father stopped paying attention to her after that. He wouldn't talk to her, or touch hre. Karolina wanted to give up on life, but did continue going to school. Katrina Pierce helped her get through it, as did Elena Shepard who had also been kidnapped by Xander. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini Murders, Xander Foster was released from prison. Karolina's father had planned on giving her to him, but before that could happen Xander was murdered. Gemini then gave the investigators a choice between saving Karolina and her father. Ultimately they chose to save Karolina. She would later help Katrina Pierce struggle with the fact that her parents weren't her real parents. =Later Life= After the murders were solved, Karolina went off to college and became a Cheerleader for the Washington Redskins. She also became a Kindergarten Teacher in Virginia. She would later meet a 4th grade teacher she met at the school. =Quotes= "It was a week in... and... and... he had done horrible things. Very horrible things. Chief Brody managed to finally find me... she... knocked down the door... and she... she told him to back off... and he did.. and..." "We were shopping for clothes.. and... then all of a sudden a man came up to us and asked for help. And... we wanted to help him, so... but then he put us into his van... and... I don't like talking about it." "No. I used to like hugs..." "She... was murdered. I'd like to not talk about it if that's alright." - on her mother Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:MISTX0